Don't mess up!
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: As the title says, don't mess up with her. Otherwise, she'll make you suffer more than the hell. (Belated birthday gift for little a Granger, Hinted TyHil).


**Hi everyone! So I'm back with a new one-shot. I want to dedicate this piece to Ann aka Little a granger who is one of our greatest friends and amazing writers. A very very belated happy birthday to you, Ann (I'm sorry, I didn't know about your birthday :P). This's for you. :D**

* * *

How was the day? Simple, like rest of the days on a summer calendar. His Majesty of sun was in his usual form, radiating his usual scorching golden beams. In a row, the rafts of white clouds were passing by the blue, just like a group of white elephants, passing by the greeneries of Thailand, bowing their heads, awing the proud star. A lazy afternoon it was.

In that lazy afternoon, who didn't want to be lazy? So, forgetting the training, each of the bladebreakers were relaxing around the dojo. The navy-blue haired blader was gulping bowls of rice, the teeth of the blonde American wore the color of brownies having loads of candies, the raven-haired neko-jin was on the verge of bankruptcy talking to his girlfriend over his phone hour by hour, yet he didn't care. The spectacled short brunette was clenching his teeth and fists while playing twenty nine with the bit-beast captured in his laptop while the redhead monkey was hanging from a high branch of a tree, maybe taking the preparation of pole-vault or whatever.

"Those who bet are bad," The feminine voice remarked, "Told ya before, chief. Playing cards isn't your cup of tea."

"Who said that I placed the bet?" Kenny pouted, "It's you who enforced to me to play this stupid game! Why to blame me now?"

"Aww…my innocent master," Dizzy mocked, "I know I placed the bet. But didn't you agree for this challenge?"

"Never!" The dizzy-wielder straightly refused, "I was silent."

"Hmm…but didn't you know that silence is the best confirmation?"

"Arrggh!"

The dual-haired Russian smirked at that, although he wasn't able to hear anything for the earphones in his ear. The high volume of "In the end" was trying to explode his eardrums. But hey, he was Kai Hiwatari.

'I wish you weren't dead, Bennigton,' the dranzer-wielder mused, 'But in the end, it doesn't mean a matter.'

"Ouch…my shoulders hurt…"

From a certain distance, another familiar womanly voice was heard by everyone except the captain. At this, rest of the boys frowned.

"And the victory is mine!" Dizzy rejoiced, "You lost, chief."

"Whatever…"

The female brunette was approaching her friends slowly, with a lot of things covering her back and shoulders like a loader jenny. Before her next step, a small stone appeared in her trajectory from nowhere. Not noticing it, she stepped on it. And the rest? History it was!

"Aaaaa!"

All the goods on her shoulders and back leaped once, trying to touch the sky. Within the next second, their fallout took place. They were scattered around her, almost captivating her in a circular circumference. She clutched her waist tightening her jaw.

That had hurt. Maybe a lot.

"Hils!" Tyson rushed to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm…" Somehow, the coco-haired girl stood up on her own feet, still massaging her hurt area.

"Phew!" Tyson sighed. At no moment, his blood boiled in fury once. Screwing his eyebrows, distorting his facial structure, he snapped, "How many times will I have to tell you not to lift heavy things? Can't you understand that it's not a task for girls?"

All her pain vanished away in the air. Like a strong soldier, she straightened her back.

"Not for girls? What do you mean?" Hilary tapped Tyson's forehead, "Are you a girl? No, right? Then how can you tell this?"

"Yeah yeah…I know very well about the strength of you girls…." The navy-haired boy tapped her forehead back, "If you girls are hurt by flowers, you pass out. You know, if I were in your shoes, I would never fall on ground like you, Miss feeble."

"Hey! Don't call me that," Hilary sternly protested, "Girls are very strong. They can be stronger than the boys even. If they weren't, they could never give birth to the boys. You boys couldn't be born. So stop arguing, okay?"

"Oh…of course, I was waiting for this. By the way, what else can you girls do without this lame fight?"

"Lots of things. You boys can never imagine about those."

"Huh…..the world can be destroyed in vocal cords, okay?"

"Even the vocal cord needs to be active."

"Why not? After all, women can do nothing except blabbering uselessly."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I'll sew your mouth!"

"I'll break your legs."

"GRANGER!"

"TACHIBANA!"

"Stop you both!" The hyperactive American decided to play intercessor, "Tyson, why're you arguing Hilary? She's partially right. Boys and girls have equal power. Nobody is weak than the other."

"You think so, Maxie?" Tyson cocked an eyebrow, "What are you? A man? Or a scandal of menfolk? Are you genderless? Or gay? Wait, let me check."

"What the hell!" Max's fair cheeks reddened.

"Ah-hem, Granger," Hilary cleared her throat, "Okay, I'll admit that the boys are more powerful than the girls. But for this, you've to accept a challenge."

"Are you insulting me by throwing a challenge?" The dragoon-wielder chuckled, "Don't you know that challenges are snatching lollipops from babies for me?"

"That will be seen at the perfect time," The brunette kept her arms crossed over her chest, "I've heard that boys are daring. For fulfilling a challenge, they can do anything. So, are you ready, Granger, the strongest man of the world?"

"I am!" Tyson's nose tried to touch the airy beings.

"Okay then," Hilary put off her pencil heels, "Then Tyson Granger, I dare you wear these pair and move around this dojo once!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

Everyone gasped at this. Even the guy to whom this challenge had been thrown just now was awestruck. Gulping, biting his inner lip, he stammered, "Wha…what do…you…me…mean…..seri…seriously…..I…I..need…to…..wea…wear….the…these?"

"Yes Granger, your ears are perfect!" Hilary winked, "I must praise your ears for their sharpness."

"Al…alright…" Granger managed to speak barely, "What…do you….think? I…am…n…not….afraid of…..wearing the…these…"

His soul was continuously cursing the young brown-haired girl. If she had had the power of mind-reading, the end of the world would have come soon.

"Damn you Hils!"

* * *

"Dear fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, grandfathers, grandmothers, friends, enemies, birds, animals, insects, flowers, fruits, trees, grasses….."

"Hils! Stop yammering and let me walk."

The navy-haired blader was somehow standing on his feet, tilting his body once here, once there. Although the length of the heels was a few inches, he was feeling as though he'd been an airplane. The world was seeming to be too small to him. He was trying to maintain the balance but minute by minute, he was struggling hard.

"Okay okay…don't need to so cocky," Hilary announced, "Now our dear Granger is going to walk around the dojo. Are you ready to be the witness of history? So hold your horses and watch it!"

Tyson gulped. The world, indeed, is the hall of an examination. And in that exam, he wasn't allowed to cheat. If he failed, the menfolk would fail.

"Ready….1…2…3…" Hilary hit the drum with a wooden stick.

"Come on Tyson!" Max cheered, "You can do this!"

"Thanks Maxie…" The dragoon-wielder murmured, licking his lips. Then taking a deep breath, removing all the tensions in his mind, he took his first step.

"Aaa!' He was about to fall down but soon, he managed it barely.

"Oww…what happened, dear dragoon-wielder?" The brown-haired lass grimaced, "Are you tired?"

"No no….not really…" Tyson paced sluggishly, almost inaudibly like a thief in midnight to steal in someone's refrigerator. Out of the blue, a skin of a ripe banana showed its glory before the human avatar of arrogance.

'God, couldn't you do without hurting a dead body with your scimitar?' He pondered, 'Fine, no problem. I'll easily dodge that.'

Yet man proposes, God disposes. His heel-worn right foot fell over the yellow slippery being. And once again, the history was created. The belt of the mesmerizing pink pencil heel got torn, he slipped, leaped and in the latest second, hugged mother earth.

Definitely, Karma is a bitch, isn't she?

"And Tyson has lost the challenge!" The brunette punched in the air, "So, it's proved that the girls are the best."

'Fuck off…' The Grangerian muttered under his breaths, punching the soil, 'Mother earth, rip yourself, I'll enter into you…'

"Told ya Chief, those who bet are bad," Dizzera stated, "B for boys, b for bet and b for…"

"Shut up, Dizzy!" Kenny muttered.

* * *

"Ah! Uh! My ankle hurts!"

The great guardian of the greatest bit-beast was rolling down on his bed from the right to the left and vice-versa. He had lost the bet. But that wasn't hurting him. It was his ankle which was playing the role of the antagonist between his pure and undefined love for slumber.

Hearing someone's footsteps, his screams stopped. He tightly shut his eyelids, gritting his teeth firmly and chanting the intonations of dauntlessness like, 'Ghost, ghost's son, ghost's father, ghost's mother, ghost's daughter, flee from here….blah blah blah….'

Suddenly all the pain flew away from his ankle. Instead of the soreness, a relieving feeling took place in the aching area, beating all the sorrows in his life, captivating him to the cosmos of glee. The melodious, sweet voice of a spring bird, the messenger of the green season chimed in his ears.

"Tyson, is it aching?"

Within no time, he opened his eyelids. It was she, the certain "Wicked witch of eighth grade", placing the press of warm water on his injured limb. He looked at the doorway. Not like always, he had forgotten to close it.

Well, if something better comes from the mistake, then the mistake is better. Nonetheless, it couldn't be exposed.

"Hils!" He got up, "What're you doing in my room in this moment?"

"Umm…I was passing by, but all on a sudden I heard your moans," Hilary retorted, "I couldn't hold my horses."

The shade of cherry blossoms of spring appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey Hils!"

Pondering, she looked at the wounded boy.

"I…I'm sorry…." He lowered his head, "I shouldn't have talked about girls in this way. I've never known that the girls can be so strong, yet soft. Despite of misbehaving you, you're doing this to me…"

"It's the nature of women, Tyson," Hilary softly conversed, placing her soft palm on his right cheek, "In spite of being hurt, they don't give up their duties and responsibilities. If they did, the end of the world wouldn't be late."

The navy-haired blader looked at her palm. Noticing it, she quickly removed it from his face, blushing like hell.

"That's why I can't see you carrying heavy goods, Hils," Tyson let her know his feelings, "Look, I…I lost my mom right after my birth….I can't tolerate the sufferings of the women."

"If that's it, then help them in their work, don't object them when they're working….I mean, don't mess up with them," Hilary advised, "Oh look! It's getting almost 12. I need to sleep. Continue taking the warm press, it will be gone till morning. Good night."

"Night, Hils."

Smiling at him, like the nocturnal zephyr passing through the windows of the bedroom, the brunette rushed out, in her own ease and serenity, leaving the eager blader behind her.

'If you tend me in this way always," Tyson stroked his hurt organ, "Then I'm ready to mess up with you forever."

* * *

 **Done! *Phew***

 **So how was it? I know it sucks as I've a poor sense of humor :P. But Ann, seriously you're such a great writer. Though we've met before a few months, but seriously I wholeheartedly admire you and your works. Please accept this tiny gift from this worthless writer. Hope you've liked it.**

 **Do read and review. Pardon the grammatical and the spelling errors. :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
